


dangerous liaisons | crisana

by chaoticdadaproject



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, References to Drugs, SKAM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdadaproject/pseuds/chaoticdadaproject
Summary: the girls' in depth thoughts of one another when they first mettw // graphic drug description
Relationships: Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. chapter 1 | joana

The club was loud, stuffy, and hot. Bodies pushing between each other, grazing elbows or lower backs to get past. I felt trapped. In a new city, starting a new school, I thought maybe I could have a drink or two and make a friend. But I knew as soon as I set foot in that place I had to get out. 

Cigarette not even half way finished when I saw her. Blonde, wild eyed, biggest smile you'd ever seen. She sat down, close to me. Not close enough. She was on something, anyone could tell. The way she kept pulling her fingers through her hair as if she's never felt something so soft. Biting her bottom lip to ground herself, be reminded not to retreat too far into her body. People could see her but I don't think she cared. She felt unattainable. Out of this world. 

"Hola," my voice rough from the countless cigarettes I had that day. I startled her. Her head turning fast and setting her expressive eyes on me.  
"Hola," her voice sounding exactly how I'd match to her face. Everything felt slow, with her eyes on mine. Nothing else was happening around us, nobody else existed. 

"I'm Joana." I knew her name. But clearly she didnt know mine. "I'm in your literature class." A wave of recognition could be seen in her face. Her emotions must be worn on her sleeve. She seemed so easy to read in this state.

"Ah, the new girl. I'm Cris." The r rolling off her tongue in the most angelic way.  
"I know"

I shifted closer, until our thighs were touching. Leaning over, I kissed both her cheeks, making sure she felt my lips and not just the ghost of them. In her state, I knew everything was heightened. Her eyes never tore away from my face. She looked so curious, like she'd never seen somebody like me. Like she was trying to read me too. 

I wasn't going to look away either. Her lips were slightly parted and I wondered how soft they'd be against mine. How they would taste on my tongue. I felt high. Like she was contagious, pulling me in like a magnet. Our thighs still touching, the music from the club finally hit my ears.

"This song!" One of my favourites. She didn't seem to know it though. She stared at me, comically. "From blue is the warmest colour? Seriously you've never watched it?" She shook her head, some baby hairs falling in front of her face. I wanted to push them back and cup her face with my hands. She looked entranced by me. I needed to touch her in some way, at least innocently just to let her know I was real. I was really there. 

I took her hand and placed it over my heart. I knew I was being bold, but I needed her to know what she was doing to me. "Do you ever feel like some songs awaken something within you? Making your heart race?" She didn't answer, her eyes now on my chest where her hand was, biting her lip. She seemed unsure but excited in some underlining way. Which led me to put my hand on her own heart. The way her eyes widened made me smile, her heart was just as fast as mine. 

I smirked when I caught her staring at my lips. "Your heart is racing."  
I had to whisper. This whole situation seemed so soft and fragile I didn't want to scare her away. I didn't want this to stop. She kept staring deeply into my eyes and at my lips and back again. I know she caught me doing the same. 

I didn't take my hand away. She was warm, too warm since it was freezing outside and she was only wearing a small top. Showing me the barely-there freckles covering her arms. Like a painter flicked his paintbrush carelessly all over her. 

I inched closer, slowly, wanting to trace my fingers over her jaw. The tension, the thrill, everything making my skin burn, my nerves electrifying. Her cheeks red, from the cold or from me I couldn't be sure. All I knew was she wouldn't stop staring at my mouth. When I licked my lips, her eyes widening like I'd tempted her with something off limits. A boundary she's not allowed to step over but she wants to, needs to anyway. 

I could almost feel the ghost of her lips on mine, her breathing hitched, a hint of raspberry flavoured vodka. So tempting, so beautiful, I moved my hand slowly, tracing over her top, about to bring it up to her hair. Her hand was on my thigh, for how long I wasn't sure, but I was burning. Her fingertips almost digging through my jeans, her eyes almost closed. Everything was tuned out. 

"Cris!" Then everything tuned back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand this stream-of-consciousness writing style can be fast paced and hard to follow at times so apologies, it's how I think when I'm under the influence. Hope you enjoy anyway <3


	2. chapter 2 | cris

I had to kiss her. Thoughts deep in the back of my jaded brain were telling me to stop. That I should go back inside and find eva. Make out with Hugo in the bathrooms. But her hand was so grounding and steady on my chest. It felt like she was holding me up and stopping me from falling. (I was falling anyway). The purple in her hair was dancing in the back of my eyelids. Her dark eyes were looking deeper than my soul. I'm just really high. I'm tripping and I don't know what I'm doing. 

But I feel so so happy. I feel the heat crawling up my neck, my cheeks turning red and my lips turning into a smile. So genuine and wholesome, just for her. I was dizzy so I put my hand on her thigh to steady myself but mostly to keep close to her. To breathe in her scent of cigarette smoke and vanilla perfume. To catch her raising her eyebrows a little more when she caught me staring at her lips again. Intoxicating.

What the fuck are you doing Cris? What the fuck? She's a girl. You like guys. You like their strong hands on your waist and the smell of their aftershave. You like their rough lips and messy hair. Stop this. Now.

Her hand started to move off my heart and up to my neck. Her fingers barely grazing me but so soft. She snapped me out of it. Everything about her was soft, the light illuminating her face, her small smile and gentle stare. Her every small action seeming to ask my permission along with it. This was safety. This was home. I had to kiss her. 

"Cris!" It was Hugo. Joana's hand left my chest and I felt a wave of sadness flood over me.

"Cris it's fucking freezing out here, why don't you go back in? Eva is looking for you." God, I wanted to punch him. I hate everything about him. All I felt was anger. I had no idea what drug I had taken but this emotional rollercoaster was fast. 

"I think she's okay out here." I looked over at Joana, her eyebrows knitted together in a stern, confident way. I felt like she was protecting me. Wanting me for herself. She caught my eye and smiled, like we had a secret. In that moment I would give her everything she wanted as long as she kept looking at me like that. 

"Who's this?" He completely ignored her and asked me. I must've looked mad when I said her name to him, but it felt so good to say. Joana joana joana. 

"Okay, you're acting weird so I'll go. Make sure to meet up with Eva soon because she's taking you home." And he left. Everything was moving so fast now. One moment he was here, the next he was gone. My mind was playing tricks on me, spinning me out. It was the drugs. I felt so cold all of a sudden and scared. 

I looked back at her and could tell she sensed what I was feeling. "Do you want to borrow my jacket?" God she was so nice. Did she know how kind she was? She deserved the world just for that amazing gesture. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"No no no, I'm okay I just need a smoke." I really did. I needed something to do with my hands so I wouldn't reach out to touch her. I felt like something was pulling me towards her, with every time she would smile, speak or stare at me. 

My hands were shaking so she lit the cigarette and put it between my lips slowly, looking right at me. I could feel her fingers lingering for just a second too long on my bottom lip. 

Now everything was slow again. This wasn't normal. How much time had even past? I can't remember what the inside of the club looked like. Even the cigarette didn't taste normal, it tasted like shit. But then she laughed and my stomach flipped. "Why are you laughing?"

"Doesn't taste good?" Her smile was contagious.  
"No, it's fucking terrible."  
"That's what can happen when you're on something else."  
I raised my eyebrow, "How do you know I'm on something else?"

"Your eyes, either you're high or incredibly horny." My whole body tensed at the innuendo. I looked at her, wide-eyed and she laughed so loud I could feel it in my bones. Even though we weren't touching, everything she did and said sunk deep into my skin, making a home there. I silently promised to her that every time she smiled, I would smile and every time she laughed, I would laugh. Her eyes crinkled at the edges and everything felt so sweet. 

I know it was the drugs but God, she was still right with the implication. Only a few moments ago I wanted to give my everything to her, my lips, my body. Her denim jacket and tight jeans looked so good on her right now, I wonder what was underneath. If her hand on my chest had just moved some inches lower. 

"What are you thinking about?" She was smirking. I was dragged out of my thoughts only to be thrown right back into them when she put her hand on my thigh. I was speechless and staring at her black polished fingernails. I wanted to look back up and kiss her hard. But I couldnt. I couldn't move. I just sat there, with her cigarette still in between my fingers. 

I don't know how much time had past, probably only a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime. When I didn't reply, she used her hand on my thigh to help herself stand. "You're freezing, c'mon let me take you inside to your friend." 

I couldn't think straight. I looked up at her and cursed myself for not acting sooner. But she was right, I was freezing. Goosebumps were all over my arms and I was getting dizzier by the second. "Okay." 

Before we even got to the entrance, Eva ran out and hugged me so hard I stumbled back. "Cris! Do you feel it? Amazingggg huh?" She looked so happy and high. I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it's crazy."

"Amira told me to tell you that she called us a taxi. I don't want to go home yet but she's insisting, ugh." She still had her arms around me. But suddenly I remembered Joana. I turned around and she wasn't there. Had I really been so fucked up to have imagined all of that?

"Who are you looking for?" I was so confused and dizzy, I wanted to throw up.  
"Hey hey hey no throwing up! Wait until we get home." I leant into Eva's arms and trusted her to take me home. Everything slowly got blurry around the edges and I had to keep my eyes closed otherwise I would trip out. I tried grounding myself by thinking of Joana and her beautiful eyes but the memory was fading. By the end of the night all that was left from that chance encounter was a lingering warm feeling in my chest.


End file.
